Shadowed Warriors
by Ursafish and Robobird
Summary: Everybody knows who ShadowClan are: bitter, secretive cats who love nothing more than tasting the blood of an enemy. But is that strictly true? Meet RussetFur, their feisty deputy, yet to meet another cat half as bright as she thinks she isUP FOR ADOPTION
1. prologue

A growl rose in my dry throat as I dragged my aching feet across the pine needle covered forest floor. The other clans would happily be exploring there new territories – enough prey in each to feed all four clans for a moon – were as we were stuck in this stark landscape, nothing but pine tree, after pine tree, after pine tree... ShadowClan deserved better than this. Our new territory looked like the unwanted leftovers of the other clan's paradise.

"TawnyPelt, what was going through your tiny brain when you agreed to _this_ being our territory?" I growled dryly.

She didn't answer, but the look of embarrassment on her face was more than satisfying.

"It's not that bad..." Oakfur murmured half-heartedly. He was a loyal warrior that always spoke his opinion and stood up for what he believed in. Number 12 in my most hated list.

I grunted impatiently and shoved pass him to walk next to BlackStar.

"Why are we following ThunderPants here?" I said nodding towards TawnyPelt, the former thunderclan cat.

"She claims to have found a camp." He said bleakly, keeping his eyes on the path ahead of him. BlackStar is the only member of my liked list. Lucky him.

"It's only an option..." she replied wearily, as if giving up.

BlackStar gave a heavy sigh.

"Excuse me BlackStar, but WhisperSlash's cut has opened again and LittleCloud needs to stop to treat it." Snowstorms's deadly blue eyes looked solemn (no change there) as she sprinted ahead to ask the question. Her angular black and white face made BlackStar's sister look like a fox caught in a snowdrift.

BlackStar yet again gave another heavy sigh, and reluctantly sat down with a casual flick of his tail to indicate for the rest of the clan to follow. I flopped down next to him as ungracefully as a pregnant dog.

"Why have we stopped?" Thistlepaw chirped in that annoying way he does. After being an apprentice for barely a moon, he had already made it onto everyone's most annoying list.

"Because the sky is falling, obviously. Apprentices are so dumb these days." Frostbite's sarcastic comment got a few sniggers from Tanglefoot and Weedtail. She had been planting rumours about some of the less respectable WindClan warriors from dawn till dusk last night. Some of the better ones even reached the victims themselves; the look on Webfoot's face was one to remember. I made sure she got what was coming to her though, it should have been me doing that kind of thing, however I was on watch. There'll be a next time though.

I had a look at our surroundings. It had changed mildly, the ground was boggier, and there was a large clump of foxgloves next to where the clan was resting. I heard Oakfur telling Talonpaw that the herb was deadly poisonous, but the apprentice looked uninterested. I found it hard to believe that this stocky, patient cat could be even distantly related to Thistlepaw, let alone brothers.

"That should do it... But if the cobwebs come lose again Whisperslash, you must tell me straight away. None of this 'I'm too strong to need herbs' junk." I caught the end of Littlecloud's conversation, and the killer look Whisperslash gave him as he stalked off to join his mate Snowstorm.

"Right Blackstar we can set of again now." The medicine cat said triumphantly with his tail held high.

"Thank you Littlecloud. Tawnypelt, how far now?" Blackstar didn't even look at her as he asked the question. He looked so uninterested it made my fur crawl.

But she carried on obliviously. "Oh it's not far now, after the foxgloves there's a large clump of brambles and then we're at the camp." I saw her glance at me to see if I would make a witty comment, but I had run dry, so I just pulled a face. I felt disappointed as she got up with the rest of the clan to carry on the journey; I suppose after all the moons of living with me she had gotten used to my tormenting. Thunderclan snob.

I really didn't want to carry on, but as deputy I had to look strong and set a good example, well, the best I could manage. They just have to get used to my attitude. For I am Russetfur, their deputy, and totally irreplaceable.

~ooo~

A big, wet, raindrop splattered my nose. Another landed on my back, then my whiskers, and before I knew it I was drenched.

Fitting, I thought as I peered round a clump of ferns at the entrance to our new camp. Only to see a whole forest more. I heard a few other cats stifle a gasp, as they to realised the terrible truth. Like I had suspected, our new camp sucked.

"Well... at least it's sheltered..."Oakfur said at last.

"Yeah! Oakfur's right! As long as there are trees over our heads we can do this!"

"Well Rowanclaw if you're so good at playing deputy why don't you just kill me now and not prolong the agony? Making decisions is for leaders alone!" I snapped at the arrogant tom.

"I was just trying to make light of the situation! Is that a phrase you haven't come across yet? Making light? I thought not!" He retorted with furious eyes.

"ENOUGH!" Blackstar roared. "Here in ShadowClan we have better things to do than quarrel! There are dens to be made and prey to be caught! Get to it NOW!" the clan watched in silence as he shouldered his way into the camp through to thick wall of ferns. Blackstar didn't often shout like that, but when he did, it was far beyond terrifying.

I did my best to keep my head held high as I flounced after him, giving Rowanclaw a cold stare full of hatred just for good measure. I really didn't need his competition right now.

It was the best I could do not to fall over as I forced my way into the camp. I found myself in a small clearing dappled with watery sunlight reflected in the small puddles that were forming on the soft ground. My mind seemed to clear for a few brief seconds as I took in the peaceful tranquillity of the place. Soon to be ruined by Thistlepaw, surprise surprise, barging through exclaiming, "Dibs on biggest den!" I just couldn't resist casually sticking a paw out and tripping him up, leaving him face down in the dirt.

"Biggest isn't always best!" Dizzypaw raced in after him oblivious to his little... accident, shall we say, and tripped over him. I screeched with laughter as they lay in an undignified heap on the wet floor.

Still grinning, I looked up at Blackstar, whose shadow now loomed over me like a raincloud. I stopped smiling immediately when I saw that he was not.

"Russetfur, perhaps you would like to take the apprentices out to collect some moss? You all seem quite restless at the moment." He looked at me sternly, clearly not impressed. I glared back at him as I trudged out of camp, beckoning the young cats who lay squirming on the floor with my tail. They followed obediently out of camp where we found Talonpaw lying down on the muddy floor, panting heavily, with Littlecloud crowding over him.

"Talonpaw?" Thistlepaw's mew sounded worried as he bounded over to his brother. "Littlecloud, what's wrong with him?" His big amber eyes staring intently at the overstressed medicine cat.

"I'm not sure..." He said distractedly, he seemed to be checking the young apprentice's pulse.

"He could just be tired..." Dizzypaw mewed hopefully. But she looked just as concerned as Thistlepaw.

"Keeping him outside in the rain surely won't help, Oakfur, help LittleCloud carry Talonpaw into camp." I ordered sharply. Probably the most useful thing I've said in moons.

"I'm on it." Oakfur bounded over to help Littlecloud. Where did he get all that energy?

"Russetfur, will Talonpaw be ok?" Thistlepaw whined feebly. Great StarClan why was this so difficult?

"How should I know?" I snapped irritably. "Now go and get Timidpaw so we can go and find this moss!"

~ooo~

"I'm hungry and my paws ache!" The apprentices had been wailing throughout the whole journey.

"If you don't shut up I'll cram this pinecone down your throat! Now get to work!"

"But Russetfur... We don't know how to pick moss..." Timidpaw trailed off.

"What?" What do you mean you don't know how to pick moss? Picking moss is what apprentices are made for!" I cried, outraged.

"Well... We were apprenticed just before the great journey began, so we didn't-

"How can you call it the _great journey_? It was the worst decision the clans ever made! Smokepaw died on the so called _great journey_! Don't you care at all you little brats?"

"Err... Russetfur?"

I swung my head around abruptly, to see Rowanclaw standing beside me, a confused but not surprised look on his face. Looks like I was so absorbed in lecturing the apprentices that I had not seen the chestnut and white tom approach.

"Yes?" I snarled.

"Blackstar wants you back in camp... immediately..." he added hastily before scampering quickly back through the trees.

"Son of a queen..." I grumbled under my breath, and trudged after him. I turned back to see that the apprentices weren't following.

"Well come on what are you waiting for?" Let's see... plus those apprentices that makes it 267 cats that are terrified of me. For some strange reason I don't feel happy right now.


	2. Chapter 1

"What do you mean you don't know what's wrong with him? You're a medicine cat for Starclan's sake - it's your job!" It was hard to miss Sunstream's distraught voice as I entered camp, the apprentices dawdling behind me.

"I just need time to work out what's wrong with him; I've never seen a cat with these symptoms before..." Littlecloud looked exhausted. Looking around, I realised that the whole clan did. Rowanclaw and Singewhisker were clearing out a space under a bush for the apprentice den, their eyelids drooping and their bodies slumped over. Frostbite, Tanglefoot and Weedtail purposefully flicked mud at each other as they cleared out a space in a heavily entwined patch of ferns, probably for the warriors' den.

"I just need more time." Littlecloud repeated sleepily.

"Time that Talonpaw doesn't have." Was Blackstar's icy response.

"W-what do you mean?" Thistlepaw squeezed past me into camp to stand next to his father. "Is Talonpaw going to be ok?" he fretted.

Everyone felt silent.

"I think it's time that everyone got some rest." Blackstar concluded, before padding heavily to his den.

I awoke to a calm green light pouring through the roof of the new warriors den, and to something prodding my shoulders. I turned my head around sharply to see Cedarheart, sprawled on his back revealing a plump cream underbelly; he was twitching in his sleep.

"R...Russetfur..." Cedarheart started.

"What?" I snapped angrily.

"We... D-do you think... fresh-kill kit is a good name for our last kit..." He murmured, barely audible.

"WHAT?" I screamed down his ear, waking the whole den, and probably all the Clans around the lake. It was only when his eyes snapped open that I realised they had been closed.

"Oh hi Russetfur did you have a nice sleep? I had the strangest dream..." Cedarheart's eyes focused on me. I had always known he was weird, but this? The fact that he wanted to name a cat _Fresh-killkit _was worrying enough, but he said _our kit. _The day that I have kits with Cedarheart will very likely be the day that ThunderClan get a brain between them; In other words, never.

"Right you useless lumps let's organise some patrols!" I barked the orders to the drowsy cats in the den before pushing my way out into the weak, hazy sunlight of the clearing. The camp looked so different in the fresh morning light; it revealed a thick canopy of pines towering above, brambles curving around their incredibly straight trunks. The camp was in a slight dip in the ground, two tail lengths high, offering more protection. It was true; our new-found home would be extremely hard to attack. I lowered my gaze to the damp, spongy floor, and found that I could not see much at all, for it seemed ferns had conquered the area. It would all need clearing, there was hardly enough space to turn around. Oh great! Time that could have been spent doing useful things must now be spent digging up plants. I also noticed a small stream cutting though our impenetrable camp. It was barely two paw lengths wide, but over time, would get bigger. That would need filling in as well.

I hopped onto a mossy green rock by the side of the warriors' den as my clan filed out into the not so clear clearing. From my perch, I began to organise patrols, just as I had done in our old territory.

"Snowstorm, Whisperslash" I addressed the warriors. "You can go back to your dens to sleep: I want you on a hunting patrol tonight. Rowanclaw, Oakfur frostbite I want you to mark the borders starting from Thunderclan territory. Tawnypelt, Cedarheart your apprentices need training, there is a space just outside of camp that will do for now. Singewhisker and Teaseltuft, your mission is to hunt, but I would also like you to find a good place for apprentice training, the best spots to hunt, and landmarks in general. Those left in camp will help dig up these ferns and fill in the stream. If I see anyone slacking off I can assure you that there will be no prey for them tonight. Get to it_ now_." I jumped down from the rock when I saw Blackstar coming towards me. The warm smile fixed onto his face was not enough to cover up the worry in his eyes.

"How is Talonpaw?" I asked immediately.

"He's not getting any better... Littlecloud still doesn't know what's wrong with him." His tone was edgy and it was clear he had gotten no sleep last night.

I changed the subject. "So... do you want me to stay and monitor the work in camp?"

"No, Russetfur, I'll stay in camp. I want you to see how Cedarheart is getting on with training his apprentice, he's never had one before and I think Thistlepaw deserves a good mentor."

"Okay I can do that." I knew two reasons why Blackstar wanted to stay in camp. One was because he wanted to know any news on Talonpaw's condition straight away, and the other was because this was the day his and Sunstream's kits' eyes were due to open, and they would be given their names.

I kept my nose low to the ground as I padded out of camp and through the thick wall of ferns that Snowbird had already began to clear. It wasn't long before I caught Cedarheart's scent on the breeze. It was more of an odour than a scent really, an unpleasant stench that filled your nose.

I poked my head through a patch of brambles to see Tawnypelt and Cedarheart sitting at the side of a small clearing. They hadn't seen me yet, and I intended to keep it that way. Thistlepaw was kneading the ground excitedly, and Dizzypaw ran in circles in delight.

"So Dizzypaw," Tawnypelt focused on her apprentice. "Can you show me your hunter's crouch please?"

"Oh yeah sure!" The young apprentice proceeded to squat down in an undignified manner, her loose footing threatening her to fall over.

"Try steadying yourself by moving your feet farther apart. That's it! Try bending-."

"Tawnypelt?" Cedarheart interrupted.

"What is it?" She asked, her patience evaporating instantly.

"What colour would you say the sky is right now? It's kinda purple isn't it? Or would you call that indigo? Hard to say..."

"Err... Cedarheart maybe you should concentrate on training your apprentice?" She spoke quietly so as not to embarrass him in front of the younger cats.

"I have an apprentice?" He asked blankly.

A cry sounded in the distance: "Ahhhh they're beautiful!" Sunstream's cooing voice came from camp.

"Sounds like Sunstream's kits' eyes have finally opened!" Cedarheart jumped up at the news and bounded (well, that is if you can bound with a belly the size of his) back through the forest towards camp, he saw it as only an excuse to get out of training. Tawnypelt and the apprentices followed, eager to see the first cats to be officially welcomed into ShadowClan on the new territory.

I grumbled under my breath as I trailed back to camp, no point to standing out here alone.

"They're adorable!"

"That one looks just like her mother."

"Her pelt's like sunlight dappled on crisp white snow..." said Snowbird, her pale green eyes wide in awe.

"Very poetic Snowbird! And the one with brown spots look like mouse droppings on snow." I added helpfully. I can't understand why I don't have more friends.

"Russetfur, that isn't half as funny as you think it is." Sunstream defended her kit with a glare.

"And your face isn't half as pretty as you think it is!" I retorted, almost automatically. Sunstream had brought her kits outside the nursery for all to see, and indeed, all had come to see them. There probably wasn't one cat still in the forest; RiverClan might be stealing half our territory for all they knew.

"What are you going to call them Sunstream?" Tawnypelt asked warmly.

"I was thinking...the ginger spotted one could be Dandykit and the brown spotted one could be Flutterkit."

"Ah ha ha ha!" I roared with uncontrollable laugher. "That's a good one! And you could name the tom _Pansykit_! Imagine that! _The feared warrior Pansykit_!Ha ha ha!"

Everyone was staring at me in silence.

"Yes, thank you Russetfur for being so mature." Littlecloud put in darkly.

"Yeah... I'm just going to leave now..." Sweating with embarrassment, I backed away from the queens' den. Why should I be embarrassed? Why should I care what they think?

I tried to distract myself by looking at how the work in camp had come along. Allot of undergrowth had been removed near the centre of the clearing, reviling a old twisted tree stump with a distinct yet faint smoky burnt kind of smell. I walked over for a closer look. After peering inside I saw that it was hollow and black. It must have been struck by lightning. No plant had grown on it and no bug or mouse would never go near the charred remains, not with that fowl singed smell, even if it was perfectly sheltered and protected. Then it struck me: It would be the perfect place to store fresh kill, for the smell would keep away bugs and foxes too lazy to hunt, and the fact that it had a roof to it would keep the food dry and safe.

I turned around triumphantly to announce the discovery, but soon realised that their attention was still on Sunstream. The kits had been named, what more did they want? I begrudgingly angled my ears to here the conversation.

"Probably Littlecloud's fault."

"You never know, he might just be a runt, he is smaller than the others." Rowanclaw reasoned.

"No kit of mine is runt!" Blackstar insisted.

"Then how would you explain why his eyes haven't opened yet?"

"He may just open them later today; we should probably just get back to our work." Tawnypelt said with a sigh.

"Easy for you to say when your job isn't digging up stupid ferns. If I leave one leaf out of place, Russetfur is bound to pull my whiskers out." Scoffed Tanglefoot. I would get him for that.

Everyone sniggered, epically Sunstream.

"Ah ha ha ha good one." I said sarcastically, appearing behind the crowd as if from nowhere. My speciality is sneaking, oh and of cause pulling whiskers out in the most inhumane ways possible.

"Oh... err hi Russetfur..." Came Rowanclaw's guilty greeting.

The huddle disbanded, heads lows, not a word to be said.

"You'll be ok on your own for a few minutes sweeties, I must talk with daddy." I watched as Sunstream whispered to her kits, before she walked over to Blackstar.

I looked at the young cats, the two females huddled together for warmth. The tom sat a little away from them, his raven black pelt looked strangely unnatural. So dark, no trace of colour at all. Like a shadow, he sat alone. I anticipated what colour his eyes would be, perhaps the striking yellow of his farther, or maybe the warm amber of his mother's. I got up to walk away, but found I couldn't drag my eyes away from him. I stood, staring, until, his eyes finally opened.

Slowly, steadily, they blinked open. He was staring at me.

My heart quickened.

My breath came in ragged gasps.

I began to shiver.

Other cats followed my gaze, until they too, saw it.

"A curse! A sign! A sign!" Cats screeched. I could only stand.

"What? What's going on?" Blackstar demanded as he charged toward the nursery, Sunstream at his heels. He stood, staring. The fur along his spine rose in fear.

"StarClan have sent us a sign. This cat will bring only trouble to the Clan." Blackstar said solemnly, his body shaking violently.

The kit, so small, so young, could do nothing but gaze at the terrified cats.

It didn't know.

It didn't know why hearts were quickening.

It didn't know why everyone was shivering.

It didn't know that its eyes were scarlet. Deep, blood red. The colour of death berries, and, death it self.

**Wow spooky ending O_o I think I just may of given myself nightmares. He he he I really enjoyed writing that, thnx to all those awesome people that reviewed my first chapter! And especially to Wolfwarriorz who sent a really nice message ^_^ Feel free to review, I'm grateful for any criticism btw **

**Oh and um one more thing... if you do not review Russetfur will come round to your house and pull all your whiskers out! :D THNX 4 READING XXX **


	3. Chapter 2

I had to do something.

The rest of the Clan were trying not to be involved, sneaking back to their dens as if nothing had happened, pretending it wasn't their problem. Blackstar was frozen, his eyes wide and claws deep in the ground, as if to stabilise him, as if he might fall over at any moment. Sunstream was crouched next to him, whimpering, eyes screwed tight shut, repeating to herself: "just a dream... just a bad dream..."

I had to do something.

Littlecloud.

Where was Littlecloud?

I ran towards his den, hopped over the stream, and push my way through the roots hanging over the side of his hollow.

"Littlecloud!" I called through the gloom, my eyes adjusting to the darkness. At that point I caught a scent on my tongue, sickness and death. I didn't want to believe it.

"Littlecloud?" I called again, less certain this time.

"What am I going to tell Blackstar?" he was muttering to himself. I was able to make out a young cat's lifeless body at the small tom's feet. It was Talonpaw's.

"R-Russetfur?" He had seen me.

"You need to tell Blackstar, Littlecloud." I sounded more certain than I felt.

"B-but your his deputy, surely you ..."

"No." I felt mean, making him do it, but I really didn't want to be the one to tell him.

"Very well." I followed him out of the den, his body shaking violently. I began to walk out of camp, I didn't want to be there when Littlecloud told him. Some friend I am.

"I have... good news and bad news..." I picked up my pace. "The good news is... I have found out what was wrong with Talonpaw..." I was now running, past the pine trees, past the foxgloves. "The bad news... It was too late to save him..."

I didn't want to hear Blackstar's reaction. I didn't want to hear the accusations, cats blaming Littlecloud. Cats blaming ... the crimson-eyed kit.

I stopped in my tracks. How could they blame a kit for Talonpaw's death? They were desperate, they had to blame someone, but why the kit?

I considered going back, finding out what Littlecloud's opinion on the matter was, but I didn't want to.

I couldn't stop myself from hearing his words echoing off the mountain side, through the pine trees, and into my ears. Blackstar's stony, heartless words.

"He shall be named Deathkit, for his eyes are red, the colour of death berries, he has brought down a curse on this clan."

**Sorry that was short, but I'll try and get on to the next one asap. **

** Please review! ^_^ **


	4. Chapter 3

The huge, vibrant glossy green leaves of a mighty sycamore tree welcomed the harsh rays of the mid day sun, leaving a weak, calm, hazy area of light beneath the thick canopy. The air was moist and cool from the night's rain, and the forest floor was damp and soft.

I had observed, on my way down to this tranquil spot, how our territory lay nestled on the side of a slope leading down to the lake. The top was dry and colder, with little moisture, the only undergrowth was ragged brambles, the only trees being pines. Nearest to the lake, was marshland. Not as much as our old home had had, but still a fair third of our territory was made up of it. However, just in the middle of these two very different biomes, lies the spot that I am sitting in now. There is a large supply of water in the soil, but not so much that it becomes a swamp. The leaves on the trees are thick and healthy. The undergrowth thrives; many ferns and flowers shelter the ground, making it the best area for catching prey.

I could tell all of this from just spending one night in this forest. My eyes are keen and observant; my ears are always picking up the tiniest of sounds that others miss. With every breath that I take in I am breathing in thousands of scents, I can tell if a storm is coming days before it arrives. These qualities are the reason why I was picked for deputy, and my infinite loyalty to Blackstar.

I should be in camp now, calming my clan mates and reassuring Blackstar that everything will be okay. Even hunting would be more helpful than sitting here, but the cruel events of my life have made me selfish, all I wanted to do was sit, wishing that things could be normal. _Normal. _Probably the most inaccurate word to describe my existence.

I picked myself up, feeling dizzy and lightheaded, and began to walk along the bank of the stream that I had followed out of camp. In my panic to get away from the trauma of Talonpaw's death, I had missed the beauty and clarity of the stream; it reflected the watery blue of the cloudy sky, and the bright green canopy of trees. I gazed back at my refection for some time; my deep green eyes looked empty and tired. My fur was matted and hung lifelessly off my body. I didn't feel the hunger until I saw that my ribs were visible even through my long thick fur. I still didn't eat; I had more important things to do, like feeling sorry for myself.

The cat in the water reminded my vaguely of someone else. Someone that groomed her fur twice a day. Someone that would chew mint every day, so that her breath would smell sweet. Someone that anticipated a bright future, spent with a mate and kits. Although she did not know it, she was quite pretty really. Her long, auburn fur would shine in the sunlight; her tail was like a plume that swept the ground as she walked. Her emerald green eyes were bright and focused. Her ears were far apart on her head, giving her a look of elegance and dignity. Many toms would have happily taken her for a mate, but she had eyes for only one cat. I wish I had known back then how beautiful I was, and the foolish decision I was soon to make.

Why was it me who survived that night, so many moons ago? A storm was raging outside the barn that our mother had left me and my siblings in. I can't remember her appearance at all, only her scent. We, only helpless kits, must have been left in there for nearly a week, when he came. I remember only that it was Raggedstar leading the patrol. There were other cats too, but it was Raggedstar's drenched face that remains imprinted in my mind. I was the only one to have survived in the litter, the rest had died of hunger several days before, and I can still remember their limp, lifeless bodies lying around me in the nest that our mother had made before she abandoned us. Raggedstar's patrol took me to ShadowClan, were I was given to one of the queens, Dawncloud, Blackstar's and Snowstorm's mother.

Back then, Blackstar was only a moon away from becoming an apprentice, and as eager as a RiverClan cat is to becoming a fish. He would tell me stories each night, about a cat called _"Epicstar_" who was the "_Bestist, most awesomeist leader of them all" _he had super powers and was always saving a cat called Prettyflower from the evil, and very stupid ThunderClan cats. He would always describe Prettyflower as having red fur, just like mine, and dark green eyes, he would always make me blush at this.

I loved his stories, even though the names were really lousy, and the plot was almost always the same. I wish that period of my life had lasted longer, I was so carefree and had my whole life stretched before me.

That moon went far too quickly, and before I knew it, it was Blackstar's apprentice ceremony. I remember it well, for he did a very unexpected thing that night. Raggedstar was in the middle of saying:

_"Blackkit, from this day forth you shall be known as Blackpaw, your mentor shall be ..."_

_ "Raggedstar, I have been wondering..." He interrupted his leader, causing a few chuckles from the crowd. _

"_Oh! Um, go on then..." Raggedstar sounded taken aback, but there was a purr in his voice._

"_Would you mind making Russetkit an apprentice too? She gets afraid of the monsters that live in the dark when I'm not there to protect her."_

In the next two moons, Blackstar stopped playing games and telling stories; he was highly respected, and a promising apprentice. He was certainly big enough to be a warrior, and spent less and less time with me. The Clan was still surprised though, when six moons after the ceremony he was chosen as Brokenstar's deputy. Even though he was so young, Brokenstar could see his potential.

Things changed after Brokenstar became leader, the clan sort of divided, into two: one half was made up of cats who were terrified of him, who kept out of his way, but were too weak to form an uprising. The other half –he knew- were loyal to him, would follow his word without question, _die _for him, even. Blackstar was one of these cats. There were about six in total, I, being one of them.

I remember the day that I made the decision. The decision that changed my life. And you're wrong when you think I did it because I was cold-hearted and evil. I did it for the complete opposite. I did it for love. Up until then, I didn't know what I had gotten myself into, I followed Blackstar, and he followed Brokenstar. When he needed warriors for attacks on other clans, I would volunteer, because I knew that I would be fighting alongside Blackstar, and hoped that one day we could be as close as we were when we were kits. Brokenstar didn't like me, but he knew that I was loyal, if not to him, but to Blackstar.

There was a deep fog over the forest that night, "A good time for Thunderclan to try to get their kits back" Brokenstar had said the previous morning. I had been in camp all day, standing watch, in case our leader's predictions were true. I was just dozing off, when I caught their scent, the elders' scent. I opened my eyes immediately, and began to ask why they were in camp, but they just walked straight past me, Dawncloud was leading them.

I watched, wide-eyed as they walked steadily into the centre of the clearing. Elders weren't allowed in camp back then; Brokenstar thought that they were a burden and forced them to live out in the forest, catching prey for themselves.

"What are you doing in here? You're useless and don't deserve to come into ShadowClan camp! Get out before I make you!"Our leader sounded furious as he spat the words at the four cats. Four cats. The Clan only had _three _elders. Who was the fourth?

"ATTACK!" One of the four cats screeched, and before I had time to think a patrol of ThunderClan warriors forced their way into the clearing, they had come to get the kits back! And had got the elders to help them! But who was the forth elder, the one that had shouted the battle cry? I craned my neck to get a closer look around the brawling cats, but was knocked aside buy a flash of pale brown tabby fur, it was Mousefur, a ThunderClan warrior. I pinned my ears back in shock, and hissed at the intruder, my heart pounding.

"ShadowClan filth! Stealing kits from another clan? That's about as low as it gets!" She spat, her eyes narrow and taunting.

I didn't know what to say to that, as I was thinking of an insult, she sprang at me and pinned me to the floor, I struggled to try and free myself but her claws were thorn sharp, and every time I tried to move, she dug them in harder and harder.

I screamed from the excruciating agony, over doing it just a little, so that she loosened her grip, in fear of killing me. I took my chance and kicked her of with my powerful hind legs, she landed hard in the dirt, a cloud of dust rose around her, when it cleared, she had gone.

I crouched, panting and spitting up blood, when I looked up I noticed that Brokenstar had fled, along with the rest of his most loyal warriors.

This, is when I made my decision.

**Thanks for reading :3 **

**I will be flattered if you review! **


	5. Chapter 4

They always said that as long as you follow your heart, you won't go wrong.

What a fool I was to have ever believed that.

But I did it, I followed my heart. Looking back at it now, it was the worst decision of my life.

The blood was pounding in my ears. Wincing at the pain of the stitch in my side, I looked around the clearing, my vision blurred.

The ThunderClan patrol was retreating, yowling triumphantly.

Before I had time to gather my thoughts, the rustling of brambles behind me made me reel round, my reflexes still acute from battle. I saw a flash of white tail disappearing into the forest and caught Blackstar's scent on the breeze. Was he running in pursuit of the ThunderClan warriors? But why then did he break through the wall of the camp not leave through the entrance?

I turned back to the clearing, expecting to hear Brokentail howling with rage, but he was nowhere to be seen, and nor were his elite warriors. However, what I did see was quite alarming: The Clan all seemed to be staring at me, teeth bared and fur on end, growling as if I was an enemy.

Nightpelt stepped forward and spoke to me, "Well? Aren't you going to run along after your little friends? Filth like you doesn't belong here in ShadowClan! Leave! Or you'll regret it!"

His words stung more than Mousefur's claws - but I didn't need telling twice. Brokentail had lost favour of the Clan, and fled, his favourite warriors leaving with him.

I wasn't Brokentail's favourite warrior; I would never die for him. I should have stayed in ShadowClan and helped it grow strong, but no. I was young and foolish blinded by love for Blackstar. And so I did it. I left ShadowClan to be with him.

Life as a rogue was hard, we barely found enough food to keep us alive. If we got wounded or ill, there was no medicine cat to give us herbs or advice. But what was worse than the lack of food or the untreated infections, was the feeling of being an outsider to the rest of the group. I didn't fit in with them, I didn't see things the way they saw them. Every night Brokenstar would plot revenge, the others cheering him along. I would sit in the shadows, wishing that I was somewhere else.

I didn't give up though. I stayed with them, through narrow escapes and ruthless murder. Through the death of our leader, and the fights between ourselves that followed. Until, we were brought out of exile by a cat that spoke of better times that told us that things were changing between the Clans.

A fire, that had long since died, flickered back into life that day. A small flame of hope. Ideas swarmed in my injured mind, of me and Blackstar, together. Kits bounding at our paws and a happy, normal life.

Little did I know that, waiting back at camp, was the thing that would turn my already up-side-down life into a barely recognisable blur of agony. This horror, which should be avoided at all times, goes by the petty name of Sunstream.

We rounded the clearing that led to camp, and came to face with a welcoming committee, a one-cat welcoming committee. She had white fur with gold patches, like sunlight on fresh snow, and warm amber eyes; she was about to bring my world crashing down round my tufted ears. She bounded up to us, her eyes fixed on one cat in particular. _My _cat.

"Oh Blackfoot! I've been waiting here every day since Tigerstar announced that he would fetch you!" Sunstream gushed like a spring that had had a heavy rock sealing it for days.

"What's it to me? Remind who you are again?" Replied Blackstar haughtily. Well, in my head he did. In reality, he purred, his tail curling with pleasure.

"I'm so glad that it was you that came to greet us, I've been thinking of you the whole time!"

"That is so strange Blackfoot! Because the only thing I've been thinking about is you!" The two cats' eyes met in a sickening fashion.

"Excuses me, where is the fresh kill pile?" I could hardly hide the growl in my throat as I forced my way in between the soppy love scene. "I need to eat, or retch, I'm not quite sure which."

**I'm sorry that was so short and so late! If you want me to write faster, reviews really motivate me (Hint hint) **

**Please review, even if its only 2 words. If you review my work, then I promise to read all of your stories and review my favourite! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh I nearly forgot, why don't you check out the story, Misadventures of Clan kits? The author is taking ideas for storys. She is curently writing one about the apprentices in this story, Dizzypaw Timidpaw Talonpaw and Thistlepaw when they were young. She's a really great writer and I'm sure she will do an exelent job! Its worth a look :3<strong>


	6. chapter 5, THE END up for adoption

Usually, someone that's been through what I have is sturdy, wise, mature and hard as stone. But not me though. I'm the same cat that I was all those seasons ago, the same, emotionally unstable young warrior, with sarcasm as my greatest weapon. I trudge back through the dark sinister trees. I've been out in the forest all morning, it's now late afternoon.

I don't like it here. Our new territory has bought nothing but trouble. The hill is steeper than I remembered coming down, but I have no problem finding my way back to camp. The air is heavy with damp, and my head feels light and dizzy. Probably lack of food-I'll eat when I'm back at camp, the hunting patrol must have bough something back.

I find myself at the fern entangled entrance sooner than I expected. I hate the ferns; they had come to symbolize to me the suffering and misfortune of our home. I don't want to go in and see the distort faces of my clan mates, or Talonpaw's lifeless body in the centre of the clearing. He had died so suddenly I can hardly believe it. Throughout the whole journey he was tired, his breathing laboured and heavy. But I never would have thought that It would all happen so... quickly.

I take a deep breath, and make my way inside.

I don't know what I expected really, perhaps to see everyone sobbing together and comforting each other. But it's not really like that-it's a lot worse.

There isn't any speaking, not even crying. Not a sigh or a groan, or a sniff or a wail. Just heavy, black silence.

Rowanclaw's eyes are glazed over and staring into crowed yet empty space. It's like no-one's there, like they're all in their own little worlds. Blackstar Sunstream and her two kits are missing. They must be burying Talonpaw, for his body is no wear to be seen. No one has noticed my presence.

I make my way round the outside of camp, keeping close to the mossy walls, breathing in the musty, earthy scent.

**THE END**

**Sorry to all my readers, but I'm giving up this ficcy. My warrior cat phase, although long, has ended. There won't be any more chapters on this story, unless—**

**YOU want to be the one writing them! If you would like to carry on this story, in any way you like, please pm me! It would be great if this story could carry on, so if you fancy it don't hesitate to contact me! Address the message to Robobird in the title please, the that the other person that uses this account, Ursafish (she's my friend, not just some randomer!) doesn't get confused and think its to her!**

**I am soooo sorry for ending this, but there will be more fics from me, just not in warrior cats! xxxx**


End file.
